<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>分手车 by jaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548130">分手车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora'>jaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>buyaolaikanqiuqiule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>分手车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“其实我心里……”小枫的声音很轻，“心里一直都有你。”</p><p>李承鄞尚未反应过来，小枫已用指尖托起他的下颌，吻了上去。她的动作青涩，轻柔压住他的唇片刻，复而微张了唇，覆在他的唇瓣上缓慢地摩挲，没有半分撩拨的意味，倒像是离别前的抚慰。可即便是如此轻描淡写的一个吻，也让李承鄞感到欣喜如狂。以往的猜忌与不甘统统被抛之脑后，他的心脏热切地跳动着，整个人亦控制不住地迎了上去，想要她更多。</p><p>小枫却在这个时候移开了脑袋，站直了看着他：“李承鄞，放我走吧。”</p><p>李承鄞在心底嘲笑自己，他抬眼去看小枫，故意忽视她眼角晶莹的泪光，微微摇了摇头：“不，你现在是我的太子妃，以后便是我的皇后，我们一辈子都要在一起，一辈子。”</p><p>“李承鄞，你明知留不住我。你我……”话音未落，小枫便落入李承鄞的怀抱，未完的话语也因此哽在了喉间。小枫试图推开他，他却抱得她越来越紧，下巴死死抵住她的颈窝，仿佛不这样她就会人间蒸发一样。小枫任他抱着，既挣脱不开，也无力回应，明知这样的温存对彼此都如砒霜，便强压下想要回抱住他的心思。</p><p>李承鄞感受着怀里软软小小的她，恨不能时间能在此刻定格，以往的爱恨都烟消云散，他也不敢卑微奢求情深意长的未来，只好渴求当下能与她在一起，不光是能拥抱她，还要狠狠地亲吻她，想看她眼神迷离面泛红晕的模样，想与她亲密无间地欢爱，享鱼水之欢。</p><p>他这样想着，便循着自己的心意觅到她的唇，张口含住了她饱满欲滴的红唇，在齿间研磨着，偏又不舍得用力咬下去，只得以舌头代替牙齿，感知着她的美好气息。小枫先是身子一僵，下一瞬便想着抽离，然而李承鄞早已料到她的举动，先发制人地握住一双皓腕，压在她腰后，逼得她又靠近他几分，几乎整个人都倚在了他的怀里。</p><p>小枫何尝不知道他的想法？只是想着此去西洲若是顺利，此生与他都再难相见，今宵又如此短暂，她不是圣人，她也会有放手一切全然不顾的念头，便于此刻抛弃了那些家仇国恨，牙关微启，默许了他孟浪的行为。李承鄞惊喜地察觉到了她的变化，再顾不得唇齿间的你进我退步步紧逼，干脆弯腰将小枫一把抱起，阔步走向他的寝殿。小枫乖乖地一路任他抱着，头枕在他的胸膛上，声音小得只有彼此能听见：“我总有一天会杀了你。”</p><p>李承鄞脚步未停，亦轻声回应她：“我甘之如饴。”</p><p>被放在床上的时候，小枫还似云里雾里，望着床侧脱靴的李承鄞，大脑却一片空白，不明白待会会发生什么。李承鄞转身看到她这副傻样子，忍不住笑了，伸手捏了捏她的脸颊，与她耳鬓厮磨：“帮我脱衣。”小枫也不忸怩，坐过来伸手帮他宽衣解带，只不过手艺实在是太不熟练，上衣尚未脱光，人已被李承鄞压在床上。</p><p>他的吻像是一场春雨落下，密密麻麻的雨点落在额间还有她微卷的睫毛上，雨云下移，唇上便下了一场暴雨。雨水渐成倾盆之势，顺着她好看的锁骨蜿蜒而下，遇山峦遮挡，便汇聚成山谷间的小溪，催生了岸边的朵朵红花。出山后溪流汇聚成江河，在平原上奔涌，呼啸着要百川归海，涛涛之势盘踞在狭窄的入海口处蓄势待发。</p><p>小枫承受不了如此的雨泽，伸手抵住李承鄞的胸口，语气中带着几分急切喊他：“李承鄞！”</p><p>“我在。”李承鄞伸手撩起几缕黏在她鬓边的发拢至耳后，心中暗笑，他的小枫怎么出了这么多汗，也不知是热的还是急的，想到此便低声哄她：“小枫乖，忍一忍，我和你待会都会很舒服的。”</p><p>说罢便扶着自己耸动腰肢往内挤，小枫搂紧了他的脖子，咬着唇埋首在他胸膛，但他撞到最深处的时候，她还是没有忍住，唇齿间溢出了一丝呜咽。李承鄞听得此声，像得了什么天大的宝贝一样，愈发热情，嘴巴也不干不净地说起荤话来。小枫觉得这些话实在烫耳朵，便一边承受着身下他的进攻，一边努力地拱起身子，想要堵住他的嘴。</p><p>她的小举动被李承鄞看得明明白白，等她凑上来的时候，李承鄞故意偏开了头，贴在她耳边说：“小枫，叫出来，我喜欢你那些声音。”小枫被他弄得痒痒，又不好发作，只得攥起粉拳捶他的背，又忍不住求他轻点再慢点，叽叽咕咕重复了好几遍也没见李承鄞听话，她的哀求声渐渐转为了低声的啜泣，和压抑着的呻吟。</p><p>临了李承鄞堵住小枫的唇，将她的声音和着彼此的喘息一并吞下，身下亦狠狠动作着。小枫觉得自己像是暴风雨中的一叶苇草，被弯折蜷曲折腾成各种姿势，想攀附却又无枝可依，只能在狂风中颤巍巍地抖动着，祈求着云收雨歇，安抚她受累的筋骨。但李承鄞显然精力充沛，小枫刚从上一波欲仙欲死的潮涌中缓过神来，下一瞬又被他提着腰肢坐在大腿上，撩拨着她自己坐上去。</p><p>小枫深知此时此刻和李承鄞作对没有任何好处，她如果敢拒绝，换来的一定是更加疾风骤雨的侵略，不如痛快一点，左右不过一场欢爱，她还能吃亏不成！自我劝慰一番后，小枫一咬牙，扶着李承鄞的肩，缓缓地坐了下去。</p><p>李承鄞死死盯着身上徐徐动作的她，额角青筋暴起，暗自感慨她居然如此会撩，原先掐着她的腰的双手情不自禁地往下，随着她的动作愈发挑逗着她。</p><p>在这一场角力中他们互相角逐着，又难免取悦着对方，几个回合下来两人都软了筋骨，小枫还跨坐在李承鄞身上，李承鄞哄着她去洗洗，她却不管不顾地搂着他的脖子不放。李承鄞没辙，在欢爱里他有的是办法哄她磨她叫她言听计从，可是寻常相处里他却总是拿她没办法，小枫明明不是娇气的小姑娘，却被他三番五次地伤了心。</p><p>李承鄞猜得到小枫在想什么，却不敢开口证实，小枫整个身子都在颤抖，除却了所有衣服的她也像是卸下了所有防备，抱在怀里软乎乎一团，李承鄞想抽自己一个嘴巴，自己平时究竟是如何无能，才没有保护好她。</p><p>那壁厢小枫在唤他，声音中带着明显的哭腔，“李承鄞”“李承鄞”一声声地唤，到了后来就变成了“承鄞”。李承鄞慌了，以手抚背轻拍着她，她一声声地喊，他就一声声地答，她最后哭得几乎背过气去，埋在他肩膀上喊了一声“夫君”。</p><p>窗外已破晓，一切情绪在黑暗里藏得住，在日光里又现出了原形。</p><p>而那轮初生的红日终究又会落山，无论它曾经给予过多少人希望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>